Ring
by fluffy-subtext
Summary: 3 Things That People Thought Scotty’s Ring Was For and the 1 Thing It Was.


This was a request at st_kink_meme on lj haha. It was for a 5 things that weren't and a 1 thing that was request about Scotty's ring. But…alas I could only come up with 3 things that weren't…so this is shorter LOL

Title: 3 Things That People Thought Scotty's Ring Was For and the 1 Thing It Was**  
**Pairing: Scotty/Bones  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or the characters.  
Note: I'm okay with critiques but no flames please! ^_^

"That's a very nice ring Mr. Scott." The engineer paused what he was doing to look over at Uhura. He was working on her communications station to see if he could help with the static problems she had been having lately. He looked at his right hand and at the simple silver ring on it.

"Why thank you lass." He smiled before continuing his work.

"Are you married?" He paused before laughing and shaking his head.

"No, might be a while 'fore Ah can find someone to put up with meh and mah love for this ship." He paused again this time removing himself from the station to look at her. "Yeh know anyone that can make a good turkey sandwich?"

Scotty watched as the teen beside him looked at his hand once again. They were on the lift waiting for the bridge, which really was a short ride but the kid was making him a little uncomfortable.

"Can Ah help ye Mr. Chekov?" The teen jumped which confused the Scotsman because last time he checked they seemed to be getting along.

"Sorry Mist'r Scott." The teen blushed before turning to the man. "I vas just vondering vhat vas de meaning behind your ring."

Scotty blinked before raising an eyebrow. "What do yeh think the meaning is lad?"

"Vell, I had one once, it vas a promise ring…" The teen blushed.

"Ah think Ah'm a bit too old fer one of those…" Scotty smiled reassuringly as Chekov blushed before laughing slightly.

"It just looks so much like de one I had."

"Hey Commander." Scotty paused before rolling out from under the panel he was working on. He looked up at one of the new ensigns in security. The guy was holding a small piece of one of the Jeffries tubes they just replaced.

"Yes? Mr. Kyle?"

"I was just wondering if you mind if me and a few guys use this?"

"No problem, but can Ah ask what fer?"

"Well some of the guys were talking and we didn't want to waste it. Lieutenant Kyle brought up your ring and we all thought it would be a good idea."

Scotty smirked slightly. "And what idea would that be?"

"Well you made your ring out of a piece of your first ship, right?"

The engineer looked at his ring on his right hand before looking at the man standing about him. "No Ah didn't but now Ah kinda wish Ah did."

The engineer sniffled slightly at the missed chance…maybe next time they were on planet he could see if they had decommissioned it yet…and then maybe steal a piece?

Hmm…

Scotty sighed as he rubbed his finger. He had forgotten his ring.

He never forgets his ring.

He sighed rubbing the empty finger on his hand one more time. He must have left it…

"Hey idiot." He paused before turning around to see the good Doctor glaring at him. He looked around before smiling and walking over to the other man.

"Hey Doct'r." He engineer grinned leaning forward but was stopped as the other man grabbed his hand and placed something small in it. He looked down at the ring that he was so used to wearing all the time.

"Don't forget it if it's so damn important." McCoy mumbled with a small blush.

Scotty felt the small ring in his hand. It was his grandfather's ring that was passed down to his father…and now to Scotty. He couldn't see the old engravings on it anymore but he could still see them in his mind. He moved it between his fingers before looking at the doctor in front of him.

He leaned forward grabbing the other man's hand and pulling him closer. McCoy protested but he stopped that with a kiss. He grinned as he easily slid the ring onto the Doctor's ring finger. He pulled back to see the other man was flustered and glaring at him. It took the other man a moment to realize where the ring went and he looked at his hand surprised.

"Bu-"

Scotty kissed him again. "Ah figure if Ah was able to leave it behind with ye, it was meant to be."

"Ahem." They both stepped back from each other and looked over to see the captain and his first officer watching them…along with a few shocked onlookers.

"Problem sir?" Scotty raised an eyebrow as Kirk just smirked and shook his head.

"No problem, just take these moments to private quarters Mr. Scott. Carry on." He passed them grinning broadly before nodding at the doctor. "Bones…"

McCoy glared at everyone before grabbing Scotty's shirt and pulling him down the hall. And Scotty hoped it was going to be in 'private quarters'.

Fin


End file.
